


Frosty (Superheroes!AU stuff)

by alldenspa



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldenspa/pseuds/alldenspa
Summary: Continuation of a March Madness submission by FuntasticFrost (worktag: 10082801).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082801) by [FuntasticFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost). 



Spending every night running after criminals had some advantages. When Jack reached the fourth floor just in time for the school bell to announce that his history class was starting, he wasn’t exhausted from the climb at all, and thus reached the classroom at the end of the corridor not a second too early. Mr. Jorgensen was facing the blackboard, so he quietly sneaked past his classmates and dropped his bag onto an empty desk in the back row. He hadn’t slept very much. Not at all, actually.

His well-developed sneaking abilities had not escaped the attention of the boy sitting in front of him, and neither had the clearly visible black rings around Jack’s eyes.

“You look awful, Frosty,” whispered Hiccup as he leant back, and Jack was too tired to care about the fact that his secret identity was supposed to be, well, secret. Hiccup pulled out papers from his bag and handed them over his shoulder to Jack.

“Your part of the project,” he explained quietly, „Just hand it in like this and it’ll be fine.”

Jack’s eyes quickly skimmed the text, and his eyebrows made clear what he was thinking.

“You’re a hero, Hiccup…”

“No,” Hiccup countered, turning back to face Mr. Jorgensen just as he finished writing down today’s topic onto the blackboard, “You are.”

Jack didn’t pay close attention to the rest of the lesson. Mostly because the exhausting chase from last night was still stuck in his head along with the obnoxious heavy metal album the wanna-be supervillain “Kabuki-Man” had blasted at full volume from inside his “supervillain van” over the entirety of it (Jack had seen a few ridiculous things coming from so-called supervillains, but that had been simply unnecessary), but also because of the brown shock of hair directly in front of him. Whenever Hiccup moved his head to follow Mr. Jorgensen’s explanation as he paced back and forth at the front of the room, or to take a note with his expensive fountain pen (which wrote in emerald-green ink, what was that all about??), it rocked from one side to the other, and its deep brown shimmered in the morning sun. Jack loved the sight of it, and he spent most of the lesson doing nothing else than following it with his half-shut eyes. history was the only class he had with Hiccup, and he had never paid closer attention to the boy beyond the observation that he was always well-dressed and that his freckles were hella cute. Prior to being assigned to this history project with him, Jack hadn’t even known his first name or indeed that Hiccup was supposedly the son (or nephew, one of those two) of former first mayor Stoick D. Vast, which at least explained where he got that pen and all the other expensive things he carried around. Jack was pretty sure Hiccup’s backpack was custom-made by Hofferson Leatherworks, which was just insane. Now that Jack thought about it, his classmate would make an excellent supervillain…

When the class finally came to an end and Jack had become a knowledgeable expert on how Hiccup’s hair interacted with his perfectly ironed collar, that same collar waited for him at the door with a concerned expression at the sight of Jack’s tired eyes.

“Listen, Frosty,” began the tall boy with lowered voice as soon as Mr. Jorgensen had disappeared around the corner, “I’m honestly baffled that I noticed this only now, but you can’t go on like this.”

“What do you mean?” replied Jack with a suppressed yawn.

“Are you serious?! You’ve been staying up almost every night and—”

“How do you know that? I mean, maybe I fight crime only once a week?”

Hiccup paused for a second, visibly irritated at the idea.

“Dude, you’re _on the news every morning_. People have dubbed you Snow Day because you’ve got a _jawline for days_ , which by the way—” He tilted his head to catch a better look at Jack’s jaw, and, for a moment, Jack noticed a subtle change in the color of his classmate’s face before the conversation continued.

“… I mean—that doesn’t matter, the point is: you need lots of help. And I don’t mean a therapist.”

Jack gradually realized what his classmate was trying to say.

“… _No_. Definitely not, forget it.”

He turned away, but Hiccup pulled him back with a surprisingly strong arm.

“I’m prepared for this, man! I’ve been spending all week preparing a—”

“I said _No_ ,” said Jack loudly, “You have top grades, and you’re set for a fantastic career. I will not let you risk that for joining me in the uphill battle that is fighting evil in the country’s highest-crimerate city!” He let out a sigh. “Besides, I already have help.”

“From who?” asked Hiccup with a puzzled expression. Jack hesitated for a second.

“A _colleague_. His name is Night-Man or something like that.”

Hiccup’s eyes brightened for a moment.

“The Night Fury?”

“Yes, how come he’s never on the news?”

“Because he’s mysterious and only works from the shadows, and his civil identity is so convincing that nobody would ever suspect anything,” said Hiccup, and for a second he looked like he hadn’t wanted to say that.

“…What?”

Hiccup’s face turned bright red. “How do you know about him anyways?! He always works alone and he’s never seen!”

Jack eyed the tall boy with a long stare that Hiccup didn’t know how to interpret.

“Yes, I know,” replied Jack after a moment, “They say the only thing he leaves behind are the burn marks on the walls from when he _breathes fire_ , but I’m more interested in how you—”

“ _Anyways!!_ Listen, Frosty,” Hiccup leant in even closer although the whole corridor was empty. Jack could feel his breath and Hiccup’s freckles were even cuter in close-up. “Can you meet me behind that big post office at ten tonight? It’s not what you think.”

And without another word, he stormed down the stairs and was gone.


End file.
